paydayfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Hoxton
Hoxton é o codinome usado por James Hoxworth, o Fugitive (anteriormente Sharpshooter) a partir de Sheffield, South Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Ele tem dois irmãos, possivelmente mais. Ele usa uma máscara de palhaço rosa e branco, e é dublado por Pete Gold. Hoxton foi preso pelo FBI em algum momento entre o primeiro e segundo jogos, e foi substituído pelo irmão mais novo brevemente Dalas ', um americano de 31 anos de idade interpretado por Derek Ray, que assumiu o nome de código para a máscara. Em 2014, o inglês foi resgatado por seus ex-colegas de tripulação no assalto Hoxton Breakout. Neste ponto, ele recuperou seu apelido e mais uma vez se tornou um personagem jogável. A substituição Hoxton pegou o apelido alternativo Houston, mas manteve máscara original de Hoxton. Um assalto onde Hoxton e sua turma rastrear o rato responsável por sua prisão foi lançado em 21 de março, durante a ruptura do Evento Primavera. Background PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton tem lutado com seus irmãos, intimidações, os adeptos de futebol rivais e adversários em lutas de boxe sem licença. Ele nunca foi capaz de manter um emprego por muito tempo, como ele acredita que os trabalhos devem vir poucos e distantes entre e pagar muito. Hoxton enganado muitas pessoas como a dívida cresceu, o que fez com que muitos zangado com ele. Ele iria intimidar as pessoas para manter agiotas de distância e que muitas vezes trabalham para eles para pagar sua dívida. Ele acabou sendo pego com sua g angue em Hoxton, Londres, que lhe deu o apelido. Seu primeiro crime foi um roubo loja de bebidas, aos 19 anos. PAYDAY 2 em 2011, entre a definição do primeiro e segundo jogo, o Hoxton original foi preso pelo Bureau Federal de Intervenção devido a DNA encontrado em Primeiro Banco Mundial e encarcerado na mesma prisão de alta segurança e ao mesmo bloco de celas como seu driver anterior, Matt (veja Rua Calor para Informações). Hoxton bate regularmente Matt, que Hoxton vê como "karma" para cruzar-double-los. Por PAYDAY 2, Hoxton já ouviu falar sobre o novo heister que assumiu o seu manto, e expressou seu descontentamento sobre ser "substituído". 1 Seu advogado explicou que é impossível tirá-lo da prisão, devido à quantidade de provas contundentes contra ele obtido a partir dos assaltos anteriores no jogo anterior, juntamente com continuou seus ataques contra Matt Roscoe de prisão. Chegando à conclusão de que a única maneira de sair da prisão é para ser quebrado para fora, Hoxton decidiu que o melhor curso de ação era para entrar em contato Bain para obter assistência. Antes da fuga A página heist dia da eleição afirma que o assalto era para ser feito como parte do plano para quebrá-lo para fora obtendo The Elephant transferir Hoxton em uma prisão de segurança mais baixa. No trailer do dentista do Update # 29.2, um plano para libertá-lo da prisão foi revelado, juntamente com o seu possível nome de Jim Hoxworth. De acordo com o diálogo do dentista no trailer, Hoxton provavelmente foi deixado para trás em um trabalho que azedou o que levou à sua prisão. Em Almir Listo ALS Balde de Gelo Desafio aqui, pode ser ver uma 5ª pessoa usando uma máscara Hoxton ligeiramente modificada. Esta pessoa se presume ser Hoxton Velho, como no Trailer Old Hoxton Breakout, ele coloca uma máscara que corresponde a um em ALS Balde de Gelo Desafio de Almir. Em 30 de setembro de 2014, OVERKILL, em colaboração com Dennaton Games, lançou o Hotline Miami DLC, em que a quadrilha aplica pressão para procurador do distrito corrupto de Washington DC para o dentista por assassinar uma de suas conexões com o submundo, um mafioso russo conhecido como o Comissário. Ao fazer isso eles vêm a um passo de libertar Hoxton. A Grande escapada Lançado em 27 de outubro de 2014, o assalto Hoxton Breakout vê o retorno do inglês como a tripulação intercepta uma escolta guarda da prisão e libertando o seu antigo cúmplice. Protegido por seus amigos, Hoxton escapa pelas ruas infestadas de polícia de Washington DC Olhando para trás, a captura, Hoxton revelou que não foi criada por Roscoe, mas outra pessoa, alguém com um conhecimento íntimo e profundo de seu fundo. Quebrar em uma sede do FBI, ele e sua tripulação de idade resolve descobrir quem essa pessoa é traiçoeiro e planeja sua vingança. Confronto com o Rat Traiçoeiro Antes de descobrir a identidade do traidor, ele foi contatado por Bonnie quem ele se encontrou antes. Bonnie foi recentemente libertado da prisão e afirma que ela tem bits de informação sobre a ratazana que ela vai dar em troca de sua adesão à quadrilha Payday. Hoxton, desesperado para encontrar este rato, aceita Bonnie na gangue e assegura a tripulação sobre suas intenções. Enquanto ele não conseguiu identificar o Rato, no entanto, ele conseguiu descobrir seu esconderijo; uma casa extravagante sob a proteção pesada do FBI. Hoxton finalmente tirou sua vingança em cima do Rato durante os eventos de vingança de Hoxton. No entanto, a tripulação ficou chocado ao saber a identidade do Rat ... Fichas do FBI "Hoxton" foi recentemente preso em Hazelton prisão, mas foi libertado pela quadrilha Payday enquanto ele estava sendo levado para uma audiência de condicional. Temos certeza de que ele vai ser muito difícil de apreender novamente. Por trás das cenas Originalmente, o novo personagem Houston (anteriormente Hoxton) foi criado como um substituto completo para Hoxton, como Pete ouro não foi capaz de reprisar seu papel no momento da produção de PAYDAY 2 devido a conflitos de agenda. Derek Ray foi escalado como Hoxton na Série Web PAYDAY antes de retratar o personagem no jogo também. Devido às exigências esmagadoras da Comunidade PAYDAY para trazer de volta o velho heister, Overkill Software publicou a história de fundo da prisão de Hoxton que leva até a liberação do assalto Hoxton Breakout e re-introdução do ex-Hoxton. Pete ouro também voltou a fornecer a voz de seu caráter original e o novo nome, Houston, foi dado ao novo personagem para evitar confusões. Face modelo original de Hoxton Richard Blom, no entanto, não reprisar seu papel em PAYDAY 2. Cotações Artigo Principal: Hoxton/Cotações Conquistas (Payday 2) Trivialidades Geral * Ambos Hoxton e Houston tem o maior número de citações objetivas relacionadas com a comparação com os outros heisters, o exemplo mais notável é o Drill. A maioria dos outros têm apenas uma ou duas linhas que eles usam de vez em quando, enquanto Houston em PAYDAY 2 tem cerca de 6-7 linhas diferentes para o Broca sozinho. * Durante o desenvolvimento, os seguintes apelidos foram demolidos:. Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips 2 * Hoxton foi aparentemente a intenção de ser um norte-americano durante os estágios iniciais de desenvolvimento, como ativos relacionados a ele são indexados, como tal, nos arquivos do jogo. * Como Chains, Hoxton também fez tempo em detenção juvenil em sua juventude, depois de sua captura no East End de Londres, onde ele também tem o seu alias. ** Hoxton foi preso na casa de Sua Majestade jovem infrator Instituição após sua prisão. Isso é um pouco incomum, como o inglês foi capturado com sua gangue com a idade de 19, enquanto o HMYOI normalmente só aceitam jovens infratores de 15 a 17 (menores infratores). Qualquer pessoa com idade superior a que é comumente enviado para uma prisão para adultos em vez disso, embora uma exceção foi provavelmente feita, ou que ele estava em vez realizado no IRJD, um sub-departamento do HMYOI que atende a delinquentes com idades entre 18 a 20. PAYDAY: The Heist * Hoxton veste um terno risca de giz azul escuro com gravata azul durante a maioria dos assaltos. * Seu rosto original foi modelado após Richard Blom, um músico e ex-desenvolvedor de jogos em Overkill Software. * Ele às vezes se refere a Lobo como "Wolfy" ou "Wolfman" e correntes como "Chainsey". * Dublador de Hoxton, Pete ouro, é o único ator que dubla a voz de um único personagem. 3 * Hoxton era originalmente para ter um dialeto do Cockney, mas em vez disso foi dado um sotaque de Yorkshire, porque acreditava Overkill Pete Ouro, que é de Sheffield, foi o melhor ator de voz que puderam encontrar. No entanto, ele tornou difícil para os desenvolvedores para justificar o apelido do personagem porque "Hoxton" é uma área em Greater London, assim Overkill decidiu que Hoxton tem o seu nome, porque ele foi preso pela primeira vez em Hoxton. 4 * Hoxton é descrito como o "Sharpshooter" em PAYDAY: The Heist. * Sua máscara "segredo" é a sua máscara original tenha terminado em roxo sólido com uma flor de lis imagem pintada na testa. PAYDAY 2 * Sua voz ator, Pete Ouro, permaneceu a mesma durante todo o primeiro jogo para o segundo. Este é o mesmo com Dallas e Wolf, mas Chains tem um dublador diferente para o segundo jogo. ** Face modelo original de Hoxton Richard Blom não retornou devido a "razões de direitos autorais". 5 Ele é agora interpretado por Josh Lenn, um ator americano que vive atualmente em Estocolmo e já colaborou com Starbreeze Studios. Este retrato de Hoxton em PAYDAY 2 marca o primeiro grande papel do jogo de vídeo do Lenn. ** Hoxton falta a sua assinatura curto rabo de cavalo no trailer Breakout devido a Lenn ter um penteado diferente. Sua voz é fornecido por Pete Ouro e dublada lábio-sincronização de Lenn. *** O modelo de personagem ainda tem o rabo de cavalo. ** É presumivelmente Sabe-se que Richard Blom estava trabalhando mais com a sua banda de Overkill Software, e quer sair ou foi demitido. * Rabo de cavalo a assinatura de Hoxton não tem um "osso" associado incluído como parte do modelo de caracteres "esqueleto" (um osso é parte da estrutura de base do modelo, e define se uma determinada parte do modelo é sólido ou não), e, assim, vai pau para fora da parte de trás de certos full-cabeça "máscaras" (por exemplo, The Hard chapéu). * Durante a pesquisa para o rato em Hoxton Revenge, é revelado que Dallas estava indo originalmente para ser vendido para o FBI. Isto foi sugerido pelo manipulador FBI, embora devido ao pomo acreditando que ele, como o líder da tripulação, para ser muito arriscado e bem conectado a ser vendido para fora, Hoxton foi finalmente escolhido e preso em seu lugar. A conversa pode ser ouvida por jogar uma das fitas espalhadas ao redor do esconderijo. * Prisioneiro de Hoxton ID é "40X70N". Este é "leet-speak" para Hoxton. * Nova máscara de Hoxton, o Hoxton Reborn, parece significativamente diferente na mídia live-action do que é contrapartes no jogo, sendo muito mais ampla e tem um esboço semelhante ao de O Grin. * Apesar de ter sido libertado da prisão em um alto perfil tiroteio e, posteriormente, em vez de invadir um quartel-general do FBI, tinha sido zero queria notificações da polícia para Hoxton qualquer. * Hoxton foi o ex-mentor de Clover, como mencionado na página do anúncio do heister feminino. * Hoxton é visto dual-empunhando duas espingardas de assalto no trailer. Apesar disso, apenas algumas pistolas selecionados são utilizáveis nesta forma no jogo. * Hoxton veste um macacão laranja prisão durante a fuga. Quando selecionado como um personagem jogável, ele usa um marrom-Borgonha terno escuro e gravata em vez disso. ** Devido a isso, Hoxton é o único membro original da equipe para não reter seu terno em PAYDAY 2. Mesmo seu substituto Houston veste uma roupa diferente da que ele usava durante PAYDAY: The Heist. * O nome do HoxHud, um PAYDAY 2 modificação por Olipro, foi inspirado em Hoxton. Seu ícone apresentou o seu PAYDAY: The Heist máscara antes da sua libertação ea versão PAYDAY 2 que se lhe segue. ** O byte de som "HoxHud Inicializado" jogado no início de um assalto foi fornecido pelo ator voz de Hoxton, Pete ouro, ele mesmo. 6 * Durante o Breakout, Hoxton pode ser gritado como se ele é um aplicador da lei. Visitas de corpo a corpo e tiros impressionantes seu corpo irá causar sangue para voar para fora, no entanto, que não vai prejudicá-lo. ** Hoxton em sua forma fugitivo NPC tem a mesma quantidade de saúde como um oficial da SWAT Azul, que nunca vai cair como ele é roteirizado para ser invulnerável a todas as formas de danos. * Hoxton aparentemente conhece e presumivelmente conheceu John Wick algum tempo antes dos acontecimentos de PAYDAY 2, como implicado pelas observações (por exemplo, "John porra de Wick, não te vi em anos."), Ele faz quando os dois se encontram durante Hoxton Breakout . * Old máscara de Hoxton tem o padrão "Happy Clown", que cai em PAYDAY 2 como uma recompensa Card. * Hoxton é descrito como o "fugitivo" em PAYDAY 2. * Em pontos aleatórios durante o primeiro dia do assalto Hoxton Breakout, Hoxton pode mencionar que sua ex-piloto Matt não era a pessoa que ele dedurou, apesar de ele trair a tripulação em Street Heat. Isto é devido à sua crença de que, Matt tinha conhecido nada, Hoxton teria batido-lo fora dele antes de sua fuga (... "conhecer todos os seus segredos até agora"). Ele sugere mesmo a equipe quebrar Matt fora algum dia. * O trailer do dentista marca a primeira vez o nome de Hoxton, ou qualquer nome dos heisters jogáveis, foram revelados até agora. Claro, ele poderia muito bem ser um apelido, assim como o nome Nathan Steele foi usado por Dallas em diversas ocasiões. O nome dado a ele no vídeo é Jim Hoxworth. A teoria alias é ainda apoiada pela forma como o advogado de Hoxton se refere a ele como mister "Bo" antes de Hoxton corta-lo na introdução para a trilha sonora Payday Natal. * Hoxton recebe uma nova máscara depois de seu retorno, provavelmente para evitar confusões com o membro atual. Após uma inspeção mais próxima, este "novo" máscara parece ser uma versão distorcida da máscara original de Hoxton, adornado com um sorriso malicioso e marcas de queimadura no lado esquerdo. ** Além disso, o próprio rosto de Hoxton tem queimaduras marcas no lado esquerdo. ** Estranhamente, ele tem a máscara com ele no trailer, não se sabe onde ele tem que partir, no entanto, é possível que Hoxton tornou-se durante seu tempo na prisão, antes da fuga. Isto é apoiado pelo facto de a máscara parece ser pintados à mão, em vez de impresso. * Hoxton é, aparentemente, em condições ruins com seu ex-substituto, como ele, ao chamar para Houston, nos referir a ele usando vários insultos, como chamá-lo de "Dickhead" e "Merda para cérebros", entre outros epítetos bruto. Este é provavelmente desdém pessoal para "substituir" a ele em primeiro lugar, ou apenas tomar sua amargura fora nele. ** No entanto, ele faz afirmar que "ele não é completamente inútil" depois Houston disparou a unidade SWAT tentando matá-lo no trailer. ** Também Hoxton não tem escrúpulos em Houston continuar a usar a sua máscara. * Hoxton parece ter desenvolvido uma desconfiança de, ou paranóia direção, os civis. Muitas de suas mensagens abordando os civis são acusativo, afirmando por exemplo que "estes filhos da puta estão se mobilizando". * Considerando que muitas das linhas de Dallas 'Wolf e são reutilizados de The Heist, Hoxton tem apenas um número relativamente pequeno de linhas reutilizados. * Como Dallas, alguns dos gritos de Hoxton contra civis são muito mais longo e mais detalhado do que os dos outros heisters. * Hoxton aparecer, como a maioria das pessoas, no Christmas Carol PAYDAY Oficial. Sua linha é no dia 2, com ele dizendo "2 anos na cadeia." Considerando-se o seu recorde, ea severidade de seu advogado na introdução do álbum de Natal, é pouco provável que dois anos era sua sentença real, uma possível explicação é que ele tinha sido dois anos desde sua prisão. * Hoxton fez uma referência ao filme "Pacific Rim" em uma de suas respostas pager ("Eu só vi uma aranha tão grande, eu acho que foi em Pacific Rim.") * Uma das linhas de Hoxton quando ele está usando Inspire básica é "Run, Forrest, Corra!", Fazendo referência ao filme "Forrest Gump". * Hoxton é o único membro da tripulação Payday para iniciar ambos os heisters fêmea, Clover e Bonnie, na gangue ter conhecido-los antes dos eventos de PAYDAY: The Heist. * Várias das experiências de Hoxton em Hazelton que ele menciona aos companheiros heisters incluem: ** A comida horrível prisão, chamando-o de "merda em uma telha." ** Quinta-feira em Hazelton é "Kinky Night". A experiência é aparentemente ruim o suficiente que ele encoraja a tripulação a considerar "ir direto", isto é, abandonando uma vida de crime. A julgar pelo nome, "Kinky Night" pode envolver estupro na prisão de algum tipo. ** Obtendo "lixívia vertida em seus olhos". ** "A falta de chá adequada", sendo apenas Earl Grey e chá verde como a única opção para o chá. ** Perdendo assistindo futebol (soccer) jogos de Sheffield Wednesday e me pergunto o quão bem eles estão fazendo, como a única coisa que está sendo mostrado é o hóquei que é, segundo ele, "porra do jogo das meninas, o que é." ** Befriending alguns presidiários, Mickey o Squid, Sujo Alan e Dedos de peixes são alguns dos companheiros de prisão que são amigos com Hoxton através de sua sentença de prisão. Referencias # http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/intro # http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 # http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 # http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 # http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/619568192821100273/#c619568192821705886 # https://audioboom.com/boos/2430650-hox-hud-initialised Vídeo thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Galeria PAYDAY: The Heist Hoxton Masked un Unmasked.jpg|Payday: The Heist Hoxton, tanto mascarado e desmascarado. Hoxton como retratado por Richard Blom na campanha #BailOutHoxton comunitário..jpg|Hoxton como retratado por Richard Blom na campanha #BailOutHoxton comunitário. Hoxton como ele aparece no jogo em PDTH..jpg|Hoxton como ele aparece no jogo em PDTH. Hoxton Retrato.png|Hoxton Retrato. PAYDAY 2 Hoxton como retratado pelo ator Josh Lenn no trailer Breakout..jpg|Hoxton como retratado pelo ator Josh Lenn no trailer Breakout. Fugitive.png|Hoxton no menu Skills Josh Lenn como Hoxton em PAYDAY 2..jpg|Josh Lenn como Hoxton em PAYDAY 2. Hoxton no cartão respingo Breakout..jpg|Hoxton no cartão respingo Breakout. "Did ya miss me ya wankers?" Hoxton.jpg|Hoxton esboço do FBI Files Hoxton Steam Avatar.jpg|Payday 2 Steam Avatar PAYDAY: The Heist Máscaras Hoxton Clown.png|Clown Hoxton Beefe.png|Beeef Hoxton Alienware.png|Alienware Hoxton Presidential.png|Presidential Hoxton Golden.png|Golden Hoxton Infected.png|Infected Hoxton Troll.png|Troll Hoxton Soundtrack.png|Soundtrack Hoxton Hallowen.png|Hallowen Hoxton Vyse's.png|Vyse's Hoxton Secret.png|Secret Hoxton End of the World.png|End of the World Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (PAYDAY 2)